Steven Jay Blum
Steven Jay Blum (1960 -) Deaths in Film *''Akira ''(2001; anime) Member/Hospital Doctor/Scientist: The "Resistance Member" is shot to death by the police after attempting to escape with Takashi (Cody MacKenzie). The "Hospital Doctor" is blown to pieces by Tetsuo (Joshua Seth) after he unleashes a psychic energy wave on him. The "Scientist" is killed along with almost everyone else when Akira blows up Tokyo. *''Metropolis ''(2002; anime) Lamp: Shot to death by The Minster Of State Skunk's (Dan Woren) men after he overthrows the president. *''Resident Evil:Degeneration ''(2008; animated) Glenn: Dies of infection after being bitten in the arm by a zombie, he is later shot to death by U.S. Marines after becoming a zombie. *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)'' [Lex Luthor/Captain Thunder]: Lex Luthor is stabbed to death (offscreen) by Aquaman (Cary Elwes) with his trident. Captain Thunder is killed by wonderwoman afer she stabs one of the kids who transforms into him with her sword. *''Batman: Bad Blood (2016; animated)'' [Black Mask/Firefly]: Firefly is killed in an explosion when Batwing (Gaius Charles) accidentally knocks him into the reactor of the Watchtower. Black Mask survives. *''The Cleanse (2016)'' [Creature]: Strangled to death by Johnny Galecki and Anna Friel. *''Critters Attack! (2019)'' [Crites]: Several are shot with laser guns by Dee Wallace and Tashiana Washington, one explodes after Stephen Jennings turns on his police siren, one is decapitated with a knife by Ho Chow, three explode after Washington uses a compressed air can on them, several are beaten to death with gardening tools by Washington, Jaeden Noel, Ava Preston, Jack Fulton, and Alex Jeavon, the remainder are sliced to pieces by the Queen Crite with her claws. Deaths in Television * Macross Plus: It's Time to End This (1995; anime) ''Gueldoa: Commits suicide by jumping onto a projection of Sharon Apple (Melora Harte). * 'Fist of the North Star: Conclusion of Part One! Yuria, Forever...and Shin ''(1999; anime) 'Shin: ''Commits suicide in front of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) out of grief for the apparent death of Yuria (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) by jumping off his palace throne room into the desert floor. *Trigun: Demon's Eye ''(2000; anime) Thieves Co-Captain: ''Forced to commit suicide due to the telekinetic powers of Legato (Richard Cansino) after half his squad gets eliminated by the Gung-Ho Guns. *The Legend of Black Heaven: Ten Years Ago ''(2000; anime) ''Watanabe/Joseph: Dies after being beaten up by a gangster (Beau Billingslea), resulting in him being propelled into a billboard, where he succumbs to his injuries. He was cloned years later by the aliens as their Ultimate Weapon. He dies for good in the episode, 'The End, when Oji (also Beau Billingslea) plays his new song, destroying him. *Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny' '(2001; anime) BlackWarGreymon: Disintegrates into bits of data after he sacrificed himself to shield Cody's grandfather (David Lodge) from getting hit by Oikawa's (Jamieson Price) darkness beam. *Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues Part II ''(2001; anime) Spiegel: Presumably bleeds to death after being slashed in the stomach by Vicious (Skip Stellrecht). (For the Japanese version, see Kôichi Yamadera.) *''Rurouni Kenshin: The Man Who Is Chosen For Victory ''(2003; anime) Shishio: Burns to death after his body overheats during a sword fight with Kenshin (Richard Cansino). *''Android Kikaider: The End of the Dream ''(2003; anime) ''Saburo/Hakaider: Gets decapitated by serial production versions of himself on the orders of Professor Gill (Michael Gregory), leaving behind his head, with the still-living brain of Dr. Den Kohmyoji (Christopher Carrol), and his active headless body. The headless Hakaider proceeds to strangle Gill just as the base explodes, and when it does, he falls alongside Gill. *'''Cyborg Soldier 009: Friend'' (2003; anime) ''0013':'' Dies of complications from being stabbed by Roentgen (Barry Stigler) and the explosion of his giant robot body. *'[[Cyborg Soldier 009 (2001 series)|''Cyborg Soldier 009: The Final Battle (2003; anime)]] Farej: Shot by a hologram of Black Ghost (Richard Epcar), causing his body to combust. He burns to death whilst falling. *''Gungrave: Remorse'' (2004; anime) 'Lee: ''Disintegrated by Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton) with the Anti-Superior bullets. As he dies on the train tracks, he futilely reaches out to the Millennion HQ building, wanting to resume his service under Harry (Tom Wyner) before crumpling into ash. *Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain'' '''(2004; anime) Darcia: Disintegrated by the Paradise pool after he touches it. *'[[Cyborg Soldier 009 (2001 series)|''Cyborg Soldier 009: When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star (2004; anime)]] Van Bogoot:'' Shot dead by Albert Heinrich/004 (Peter Doyle) while fighting Joe Shimamura/009 (Joshua Seth). *''Naruto: Zabuza In The Snow ''(2006; anime) Momochi: Bleeds to death after being stabbed by Gato's men with multiple weapons. *''Blood+: Turn the Palm of Your Hand Toward the Sun ''(2008; anime) ''Moses: Seeing the sunset with Karman (Dave Wittenberg), they both get enveloped in green flames. *G.I. Joe Resolute: Webisode 9 ''(2009; animated) Duke: "Zartan" is Shot in the back by Duke(also voiced by Steven), but Duke survives and escapes along with Scarlett(Grey DeLisle) as the base explodes. *''G.I. Joe Resolute: Finale ''(2009; animated) Technician, Duke: "Cobra Technician's" Throat is cut by Cobra Commander(Charlie Adler), when he tries to tell him that it'd take several hours for the particle cannon to charge. While "Duke" survives and escapes with the other joes before Cobra base is destroy by its own cannon. *''The Legend Of Korra: End Game ''(2012; animated) Amon/Noatak: Killed in an explosion along with his brother Tarrlok (Dee Bradley Baker), when Tarrlok overrides the ignition in their boat's engine causing it to explode. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Race with the Demon (2014; animated)'' [Speed Demon]: Exploded as he goes off the cliff, not before vowing to return. *Star Wars: Rebels: Path of the Jedi ''(2014; animated)' "Zeb" Orrelios: Killed offscreen along with Hera Syndulla (voiced by Vanessa Marshall, and Sabine Wren (voiced by Tiya Sircar by the Inquisitor (voiced by Jason Isaacs). Zeb's death was only a vision by Ezra Bridger (voiced by Taylor Gray), as the real Zeb lives. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Wings of the Master (2015; animated)'' Leader: Shot and blown up by TIE Fighters. *''Star Wars: Rebels: The Antilles Extraction (2016; animated)'' [Green Leader (Teralov)]: Shot and destroyed by Tie Fighters! Zeb lives! *''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba: Something More Important'' Than Life (2020; anime) [''Kyogai]: Mortally wounded as a result of being decapitated by Tanjiro (Zach Aguilar). After one final conversation with Tanjiro, he crumbles into ash. Deaths in Video Game *The Dig ''(1995) '[Dr Ludger Brink]: Falls to his death when he accidentally uncovers a cave entrance directly beneath him. He is later brought back to life with one of the alien crystals by Robert Patrick. He dies a second time towards the end of the game when he loses his balance under the weight of the rock he was trying to kill Robert with, causing Steven to topple over the edge of a cliff. At the very end of the game, Steven is brought back to life one last time by the returning aliens, along with Mari Weiss. *Quest For Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998)'' [Kokeeno Pookameeso / Magnum Opus]: Playing two characters, both murdered by Steve Bulen as part of Minos' plot to destroy the pillars binding the Dragon, and preventing it from rising. *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast ''(2002) '[Galak Fyyar / Reborn Warriors]: "Galak" dies fighting Jeff Bennett when his cortosis battle suit explodes. Steven also voices the Reborn dark jedi warriors that the player occasionally fights throughout the game. *''Gungrave Overdose (2004) '[Bunji Kugashira /'' ''Fangoram /'' ''Zell Condorbrave]: **Bunji dies fighting the player character. If Bunji is fighting Grave (Chris Cook), as he dies, he reminisces on his first meeting with Grave, admitting that his life was worth it after all. If Bunji is fighting Billy (also Chris Cook), he compliments his abilities while telling him to give Grave a message that he won't see him again. If Bunji is fighting Juji (Cam Clarke), he praises his strength while warning him not to end up a bloodthristy killer, making peace with himself as he dies. **Fangoram dies fighting the player character. As he dies, he tries to prop himself up with the Center Head, only to collapse in a pool of blood. **Zell survives. *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) [Andrei the Tzimisce / Courier / Sabbat Thug] "Andrei" dies following a boss battle with the player character in his lair at the bottom of the Hallowbrook Hotel. "The Courier" is ambushed and presumably killed by Andrei's mutant creations; while we don't actually see the death occur, we do hear the Courier being dragged into the sewers and it's established that Andrei killed everyone else associated with the snuff tape, so Steven's death is virtually guaranteed. "The Sabbat Thug" is shot in the heart by Armando Valdes-Kennedy following a confrontation between him, Armando and the player character. *Nano Breaker ''(2005) '[Keith]: After removing his Final Limiter, he fights Crispin Freeman with everything he got, only to be slashed constantly by him, resulting in his death. *''God of War ''(2005) [Ares]:' '''After being defeated by Terrence 'T.C.' Carson, he gets stabbed in the chest by' Terrence, letting out a loud scream as he dies. *Killer7' '(2005)' [''Kenjiro Matsuoka / Benjamin Keane / Trevor Pearlharbor / Kuramoto / The Punishing Rangers Showdown Announcer]: Playing multiple roles, "Kenjiro Matsuoka" is shot in the head by Greg Eagles if the player chooses to kill him; his fate is dependent on the player's actions. "Benjamin Keane" shoots himself in the head while playing Russian roulette with Greg. "Trevor Pearlharbor" is hit in the chest by a particle beam intended for Michael Gough after Michael dodges the beam. "Kuramoto" is shot in the head by an American diplomat while he simultaneously shoots the diplomat (off-screen); his and the others' bodies are shown when the player character discovers them. ("Kenjiro Matsuoka" survives the game if the player lets him live and "The Punishing Rangers Showdown Announcer" survives the game.) *''Dead Rising ''(2006) Hudson/Roger Hall: "Cliff" dies from his wounds after being defeated by the player. "Roger" can be killed depending on which weapons you use on him during his boss battle, most commonly either gun shots or explosives. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Gene]: Shot to death by David Hayter. *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' (2007) [Captain Devin Ross]: Slashed to death by Jim Cummings; he dies as his team attempts to revive him. He later returns as a ghost with the ability to possess his teammates. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) 'Grunt/Wilson/Crewman Matthews/The Shadow Broker As with all squad members, "Grunt" can die during the suicide mission if certain requirements are not met: he can either be killed in shipboard accidents during the approach to the Collector base, shot in the head with an energy weapon while trying to shut a door, shot to death leading a squad, killed fighting the Collectors if tasked with holding the line, or crushed by falling rubble. "Wilson" is shot in the chest by Yvonne Strahovski, after being discovered as a traitor to Cerberus. "Crewman Matthews" can be liquefied along with the rest of the ''Normandy's crew if the player doesn't reach the Collector Base in time. Finally, "The Shadow Broker" is killed following a boss battle with the player character, when Ali Hillis psychically shatters an energy barrier above his head, vaporizing him instantly. *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker' '(2010''' [Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov]: Shot to death by David Hayter. *''Mass Effect 3 (2012) '[Urdnot Grunt] If the player did not complete his loyalty mission in the previous game and chooses to save the Rachni Queen instead of Aralakh Company during this game, Steven will die in battle with the Rachni. In the event that he survives, Steven can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and the rest of the characters are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which he is killed along with the rest of the surviving cast by the Reapers. *Fuse ''(2013) '[Ivan Sovlenko]: After being shot multiple times, he explodes due to overdosing on Fuse. *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) '[Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner]: Pushed off the building by the Joker (Troy Baker), landing on a chandelier in front of Batman (Roger Craig Smith). *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) [Carter]: Killed by debris from the nuclear plant chimney in the courtyard. *Batman: Arkham Knight ''(2015)' [Waylon Jones/Killer Croc] Crushed to death when the Batmobile lands on top of him; however, this only occurs in Mark Hamill's fantasy of taking over Gotham, and in reality, he survives the game. *''Mortal Kombat X ''(2015) [Sub-Zero/Bo Rai Cho] As Sub-Zero, Steven starts his appearance in the game as an undead revenant due to the events of Mortal Kombat 9, but gets restored to his living form by Richard Epcar. Towards the end of the game, Bo'Rai Cho is fatally defeated by Troy Baker via magic powers. *''Middle-Earth: Shadow of War ''(2017) [Sauron]: His physical form is forever destroyed in the epilogue after the destruction of The One Ring as depicted in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003). *''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) '[High Roller]: Swarmed by 'Erusean drones and shot down. Gallery 4758-542665015.jpg|As Darcia in 'Wolf's Rain' Adieu-darcia.jpg|Animated death in 'Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain' normal_blackwargrey0055.jpg|Animated death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny' Death_of_Noatak_and_Tarrlok.png|Steven Jay Blum's animated death in ''The Legend of Korra: End Game. Screenshot_182.jpg|Steven Jay Blum's anime death in 'Gungrave: Remorse' RoderickGuyDead.jpg|Moments before his anime death in 'Trigun: Demon's Eye' Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Resident Evil film cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Digimon cast members Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat video game Category:Naruto cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members